


Stay Hydrated Phil

by therewillbesun



Category: Groundhog Day - Minchin/Rubin
Genre: Desperation Play, F/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therewillbesun/pseuds/therewillbesun
Summary: Rita gets Phil desperate and they both enjoy it. That's it that's the fic. Also wtf is this title I'm sorry I suck.





	Stay Hydrated Phil

It started at breakfast. Phil ordered a coffee and an orange juice as per usual, and sipped them both casually as he picked at his eggs. Rita had a small coffee herself that she doesn’t even finish. Both of Phil’s glasses were still a quarter of the way full when he hears Rita requesting that the waiter refill them both. 

“I haven’t even finished these yet,” he said with a chuckle, gesturing toward his partially full glasses.

“Yeah well, you gotta stay hydrated!” Rita replied casually. And they carried on with their meal, Phil finishing the two new drinks as well as his original ones.

Rita had insisted they have a date day on their one day off that week, and while Phil didn’t know entirely what that meant, he was enjoying it so far. Being with Rita made him happy, no matter what they were doing.

They spent some time shopping, trying on clothes for each other and just laughing, enjoying each other’s company. Phil felt the slightest twinge in his bladder, and decided he should go use the restroom before it got any worse. He knew he had a small bladder and all of that coffee and juice was bound to go through him eventually.

“Ah, Rita, I’m gonna go use the bathroom, I’ll be right back okay?” He said, scanning the department store they were in for the restroom.

“Noooo, stay with me!” Rita pleaded. “I’m going to try on this dress for that event we’re going to next week and I want you to see it!” She dragged him by the hand over to the women’s fitting room. “Stay.” A command. It shouldn’t have made Phil’s heart jump the way it did, but here he was now fighting a filling bladder and his semi-hard dick.

The bathroom was long forgotten after Phil saw Rita in the stunning dress. She dragged him to the checkout to purchase it, and out the door without another word. 

Lunchtime rolled around and Rita opted for a food truck, ordering them both a hot dog and bottles of water. Phil cringed upon seeing the bottle, already dripping with condensation against the summer heat. It made him think again of his bladder which had to be at least halfway full at that point. He couldn’t imagine drinking anything else without a public bathroom in sight, but he powered through it, downing his entire water bottle as the two sat on a nearby bench with their meal. It was hot, his food was salty, he couldn’t NOT drink it.

“Here, drink the end of mine, I don’t want it to go to waste,” Rita said, shoving her half-full bottle at him.

“Rita, I don’t think I can. I—“ 

“Oh just drink it! I’m not throwing it out!”

He could never say no to her, so he downed the half a bottle in one gulp. As he stood up from the bench they were on, all of the liquid rushed to his bladder and he nearly doubled over in pain. Rita pretended not to notice, but caught the moment out of the corner of her eye and smirked to herself. This day was going exactly as she planned.

Phil walked carefully to their next destination, a park that Rita had been dying to show Phil for ages now. Every step caused the liquids to slosh against his extremely full bladder and if he wasn’t careful he was going to wet himself. There had to be a public bathroom in the park, right? Phil hoped so, although, and he would never admit this, the feeling of a full bladder was turning him on a bit. He still didn’t want to completely humiliate himself in front of Rita.

As soon as they entered the park, Phil noticed a bathroom sign and instinctively went in that direction.

“No no, this way!” Rita said, dragging him in the opposite direction.

“Rita, I gotta piss,” Phil said finally, stopping her in her tracks and looking at her, pleading with his eyes.

“Can’t you wait?” was Rita’s reply. And that’s when it hit him. The glimmer in her eye. The way she kept preventing him from using the bathroom. And ordering him more drinks. This was a thing for her. And the fact that it was a thing for her became a thing for him.

“Yeah,” he replied, with newfound confidence. “I think I can.”

“Good.” And they kept walking.

Knowing Rita was into this, Phil decided to amp it up a bit. They finally found a bench, overlooking water no less, and they sat, holding hands.

“It’s beautiful, right?” Rita said.

“Mhhm,” Phil replied, clearly distracted. His leg was bouncing like crazy and he couldn’t stop shifting in his seat. There was sweat forming on his brow from the sheer will of trying to hold back his impending flood.

“Something wrong, love?” Rita questioned. A pet name. She was loving this.

“N-no,” Phil stuttered. “I’m o-okay.” Just then a huge wave of desperation hit him and he let out a moan, instinctively grasping at the front of his pants with the hand that wasn’t holding Rita’s. He felt the smallest spurt shoot into his boxers and his gripped his dick harder, rocking back and forth with the effort of holding the rest in.

Rita stared, jaw slightly dropped, pupils blown with lust, as Phil struggled to compose himself.

“I c-can’t hold it much longer,” Phil whispered, rubbing his legs together, refusing to release his vice-grip on his dick. He was squeezing Rita’s hand hard but she was unfazed, completely lost in how turned on she was by Phil’s situation.

In one swift motion, she stood up, pulling him up with her and causing him to double over again.

“Let’s get you home, think you can make it until then?”

“I can try.” He didn’t want to admit it but he wasn’t sure if he could. But he was too turned on to give it a second thought, so he let Rita drag him to the street and hail them a cab. 

The ride was almost wordless, Phil practically shaking with his desperation, holding himself tightly, unable to let go without fear of completely losing his battle. Rita rubbed his thigh lovingly, whispering how proud she was of him, how good he was doing, which only turned him on more.

They reached their apartment and Phil all but ran to the front door, shaking and dancing in place as Rita made a big show of getting her key out, dropping it twice, before finally putting it in the door and turning the knob slowly.

“I’m gonna piss myself, I gotta go, I gotta go, hurry up, come on, come on,” Phil chanted as the door finally flung open. But before he could bolt off to the bathroom, Rita grabbed his hand, holding him back.

“Fuck, Rita, please,” Phil begged. “I can’t hold it, I’m gonna piss myself, please let me go Rita, please, oh god, please.”

“Go ahead,” she said calmly, one eyebrow raised. But she wasn’t letting go of his hand, anchoring him in place. She looked directly into his eyes until the realization hit him of what exactly she wanted him to do.

“No…Rita I can’t, fuck, please…” Phil was almost sobbing and he was starting to leak more, tiny dribbles of piss dampening his boxers as he fought with all he had to hold back. His mouth was saying no but his heart pounded in a different way at the thought of completely letting go in his pants. The idea thrilled him, if he was being honest. And if Rita wanted him to…

“You have to go? Go,” Rita repeated. Another command. Phil could get used to that. Suddenly he froze in place, no more squirming, no more holding himself, just completely still as his bladder relaxed and he let loose his flood of piss into his pants. He let his eyes flutter closed and his jaw go slack and he moaned out loud, though he will deny that part when Rita brings it up later.

Rita watched wide-eyed as Phil’s denim jeans darkened with wetness. Her breath hitched when she realized he was enjoying this just as much as she was. Maybe this could be their new thing. 

He finally finished and allowed himself to look at Rita, who was breathing even heavier than he was. 

“Wow, um, that was…” he started, but was interrupted by Rita who pressed herself against him, unaffected by his still-warm piss against her lower half as she kissed him hard. When she finally broke the kiss after a few seconds, she gave him another look over, now noticing the huge bulge in the front of his soaked pants.

“You did great today, love,” she said finally. Phil offered a small smile back. “Let me clean you up.” And with that, she pulled him upstairs, tossed his clothes in the laundry, and started a hot bath.


End file.
